1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly jig, and more particularly to an assembly jig used for assembling a magnet connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of science and technology, a magnet connector and its mating connector were created as the times require. The magnet connector generally includes a magnetic body, and its mating connector generally has a mating magnet therein. In use, the interconnection between the magnet connector and its mating connector is achieved by magnetic attraction of the magnetic body and the mating magnet. In general, the magnetic poles of the magnetic body are symmetric in shape structure. During mass production of the magnet connector, the magnetic bodies are required to be assembled in the magnet connectors with all of the magnetic poles keeping uniform with one another in the magnet connectors. However, in the process of assembling the magnet connector, it is difficult for workers to judge the magnetic poles on account of the symmetric shape of the magnetic body. As a result, the magnetic poles of the magnetic bodies often fail to be uniform with one another in the magnet connectors after finishing the mass production of the magnet connector. Consequently, the magnetic body must be disassembled from the magnet connector and then reassembled to form the magnet connector over again. It seriously affects productivity of the magnet connector and takes a lot of manpower, work hours and production costs. So, an assembly jig capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.